pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Loser Tag
Loser Tag is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb build an ultimate Laser Tag course. Meanwhile, Candace tries to hang out with Jeremy but he wants to play on the Laser Tag course. Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds a black-out-inator. Summary Phineas and Ferb were running through a dark hall with toy guns. They shoot each other with the toy guns. Phineas pretends to hit Ferb and Ferb pretends to fall down. The lights turn back on, and Phineas comments that they should really improve the laser tage experience. Then he "knows what he's gonna do today!". They go outside and get started on building the ultimate multi-story, glow-in-the-dark, light up, maze-like, hazardous, and huge laser tag maze arena course. Then Phineas points out that Perry is missing. Perry goes to his lair and Major Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has purchased the most night vision googles in the Tri-State Area since 1978. He tells Perry to go and investigate. Perry takes the platyblimp out of the lair and towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair. At Jeremy's house, Jeremy and Candace are sitting around thinking of what to do. Jeremy gets a call by Phineas and Ferb, and it's about the Laser Tag course. Jeremy gets excited and asks Candace if she wants to go. Candace relucantly says yes. Then she has an idea to call mom when she is IN the laser tag course so it can't disappear. She then acts much more cheerful and goes with him. Phineas and Ferb finished building their laser tag arena/course, and their friends and Jeremy and Candace arrive just then. They all go into the laser tag arena and put on their laser guns. They explain that they can hide out on any of the eight floors and hid between any of the walls or objects, and that you have ten lives before you get out. Then they start the game and they all run and hide. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz's lair, Perry arrived. Dr. Doofenshmirtz trapped Perry in a giant cage made of flashlights. He explained his backstory is: When he was a boy in Gimmleschup, his family visited a special vacation condo every year. One year, they rented a television that had three channels (the Bore Channel, the Education Channel, and the News). One day, on the Bore Channel, there was a commercial for the one fun show on the Bore Channel. He was so excited! But when the unusual program for the station was about to start, there was a blackout! Because everyone else was watching the program at the same time, it caused a black-out! Well, at least in my room. Not the others. Then Doofenshmirtz showed Perry his Black-Out-Inator. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, the laser tag started. The group scattered around the stadium. Baljeet was hiding in a cabinet, but Ferb unscrewed all of the screws to the wood so the wood fell down and he was vurnarable. Baljeet ran over to a zip line and zip lined down to the floor below, but he ran into Isabella down there. He shot a control panel that caused him to fall to the next floor, where he was cornered by Buford, Jeremy, and Phineas, but he shot a super-huge laser at everyone around them, causing each of them to lose TWO of their lives instead of one. He was so proud of himself, he stood around bragging, but then they started shooting back and he ran. Then the musical number "LaserBlazers". Meanwhile, Candace was calling Mom inside of the laser tag arena while hiding behind a barrier. Linda was going home, and agreed that she would go to the backyard when she arrived. Candace hung up and cheered, but then that showed her location of Buford and he tried shooting her. She was running away screaming, and got hit by Buford ten times. A robotic voice told Candace that she was out, and a claw picked her up and dropped her outside. She begged that they let her back in, but they couldn't hear her over the music and through the door. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was getting ready to fire his black-out-inator, when Perry escaped from his trap by reaching over to the large flashlight and taking out the batteries. Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed that they're gone, and looked through the batteries of the flashlights that build the page. Once four were gone, it was enough for him to get out. Perry punched Doofenshmirtz, but the black-out-inator finished warming up and shot the city. It shot someone who was cooking a crepe, but when the lights went out he fell backwards and launched the crepe out of the window and it fell onto a car, causing the man driving to not see and he crashed into Rodney's evil lair which caused his transport-randomly-inator to transport the laser tage arena away. The players fell out, and it was gone just as Mom pulled up. Candace screamed frustaratingly. The Laser Tag arena reappeared at the power plant, were the power workers decided to plug the Laser Tag arena into the power to the power generator to make all of the power light dark lights and funky. Candace saw this and thought Phineas and Ferb did it, so ran outside to get Mom again. Doofenshmirtz, back his lair was so sad by his plan failing pressed the un-epic-lights-inator to make the lights normal. Perry left and went home. Candace failed at busting them, and Phineas and Ferb go back to playing laser tag with toys. Songs LaserBlazers Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Perry *Major Monogram *Jeremy *Candace *Isabella *Baljeet *Buford *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Mom *Rodney (cameo) *Power Plant Man Memorable Quotes Baljeet: '(running through laser tag hall) HELP ME!!! (gets chased and almost gets shoot. then he eventually shoots three people at a time) Woah. I'm pretty interme- (gets hit by the others) NEVERMIND! (runs away) ''Candace: (on phone with Mom) Mom, when you get home go to the backyard immediatly! (Mom is heard over home) Fine, PLEASE. (Mom is heard even more) I don't care you have frozens! (beep is heard) Hello? (shuts phone and groans) ''Phineas: I wonder what happened to our laser tag arena. ''Jeremy: I don't know, but the game was fun!'' ''Phineas: But now we only have our toy guns.'' ''Ferb: Well, imagination is the best way to play.'' ''Phineas: (smiles) Yes, yes it is. Running Gags I Know What We're Gonna Do Today! ''Phineas: I'm running. I'm running! Help! Oh no! I'm being cornered in the halls of the glow-in-the-dark tag arena!'' But wait! I have one life left! I hit the shooter back! And he falls! (Ferb falls over) And I win! ''Ferb: ''(gets up) I think we should tune up our game. '''Phineas: ''(looks at toy laser gun)'' ...yes....yes we should. Looks like-'' 'Phineas and Ferb: '''We know what we're gonna do today! Ferb's Line Phineas: '''I'm running. I'm running! Help! Oh no! I'm being cornered in the halls of the glow-in-the-dark tag arena! But wait! I have one life left! I hit the shooter back! And he falls! (Ferb falls over) And I win! ''Ferb: ''(gets up) I think we should tune up our game. '''Phineas: ''(looks at toy laser gun)'' ...yes....yes we should. Looks like-'' 'Phineas and Ferb: '''We know what we're gonna do today! ''Phineas: '''I wonder what happened to our laser tag arena. ''Jeremy: I don't know, but the game was fun!'' ''Phineas: But now we only have our toy guns.'' ''Ferb: Well, imagination is the best way to play.'' ''Phineas: (smiles) Yes, yes it is. Hey Where's Perry? ''Phineas: We finished the laser tag stadium! Hey where's Perry?'' Entrance to Perry's Lair Perry gets a laser gun that shoots a laser that transports him. He first gets transported to the Agency bathroom by accident. Then his lair is shown and he appears, shuddering. Curse You Perry the Platypus ''Dr. Doofenshmirtz: ' CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS! AND POWER PLANT PEOPLE! AND THE BORE CHANNEL! Continuity * Phineas and Ferb do a friendly competition or game again. (Got Game?, Brain Drain, Last Train To Bustville) Alusions * None Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Mochlum's Articles